dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pochodnia
Pochodnia (ang. Torch) – przenośne źródło światła o mniejszym zasięgu niż ognisko. Może zostać wykonana z 2 ściętych traw oraz 2 patyków. Wytrzymałość maleje, kiedy jest ona trzymana w dłoni. Pochodnia chroni przed atakami grue. Opóźnia też nieco zamarzanie, ale nie chroni przed nim. Pochodnią można podpalić większość łatwopalnych obiektów. Jeśli użyjemy jej jako broni, może podpalić przeciwnika (tylko / / /). W Don't Starve: Razem trzymanie pochodni zapewnia 20% ochrony przed przemoczeniem. Wytwarzanie Wykorzystanie Zastosowanie Aby użyć pochodni, należy kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszy na jej ikonie. Tak długo jak postać trzyma ją w ręku, będzie płonąć, oświetlając niewielki obszar wokół postaci. Użycie pochodni na takich obiektach jak trawa, gniazdo pająków, czy gniazdo pszczół, powoduje podłożenie ognia. Jeśli w obiekcie znajdują się jakieś zwierzęta lub potwory, opuszczą kryjówkę, gdy tylko ogień ogarnie cel. Ogień skutecznie rozprzestrzenia się na kolejne łatwopalne obiekty oraz rani zwierzęta znajdujące się blisko ognia. Pochodnia daje również niewielkie źródło ciepła, które zapobiega zamarznięciu. Pochodnia użyta jako broń, zadaje 17 obrażeń. W czasie trwania deszczu, pochodnia może zużyć się do 150% szybciej, w zależności od intensywności deszczu. Porady *Istnieje technika, która pozwala zapobiec zamarzaniu za pomocą pochodni. Polega ona na podpalaniu najbliższych drzew, krzaków bądź innych przedmiotów stałych, które są łatwopalne, i przebywanie przy nich, aż zgasną. * Uderzenie przeciwnika pochodnią może go podpalić. Nie jest to zazwyczaj najlepszy sposób na pokonywanie potworów; jednakże, podpalone stworzenie zacznie biegać w panice w kółko, dając graczowi czas na ucieczkę. Cytaty postaci Wilson - "Something to hold back the night." - "Coś do powstrzymania nocy." Willow - "Fire is so pretty." - "Ogień jest taki piękny." Wolfgang - "I attack night with fire stick." - "Zaatakuję noc ognistym patykiem." Wendy - "A tiny bulwark against the night." - "Malutki bastion przeciwko nocy." WX-78 - "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE"- "PRYMITYWNE ŹRÓDŁO ŚWIATŁA" Wickerbottom - "An improvised handheld light." - "Improwizowane ręczne oświetlenie." Woodie - "Trees by torchlight." - "Drzewa przy świetle pochodni." Wes – "..." Maxwell - "It keeps Charlie at bay." - "To trzyma Charlie na dystans." Wagstaff - "Portable combustion. Direly needed in this environment." - "Przenośny zapłon. Bardzo potrzebny w tym środowisku." Wigfrid - "Perfect för a nighttime assault." - "Döskonała pömöc w trakcie nöcnych natarć." Webber - "This should keep us safe." - "To powinno zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo." Walani - "Take that, night!" - "A masz, nocy!" Warly - "Not great for caramelizing crème brûleé, but it will do for seeing." - "Niezbyt dobra do karmelizowania crème brûleé, ale nada się jako oświetlenie." Woodlegs - "Now I can spot treasure in th'dark!" - "Tera mogę spostrzec skarby po ciemaku!" Wilba - "'TIS FWOOSH STICK" - "OTO OGIEŃ NA PATYKU" Wormwood - "Fire Stick" - "Ognio Patyk" Wheeler - "Nothing more useful than a stick on fire." - "Nie ma nic przydatniejszego niż płonący patyk." Winona - "There's beauty in a simple design." - "Piękno tkwi w prostocie." Wortox - "I won't go astray if this lights my way." - "Zboczyć nie mogę, gdy oświetli mi drogę." Ciekawostki *Za pomocą komendy "torchfire" można przywołać pojedynczy ogień pochodni, który będzie tlił się nad ziemią. Nie zgaśnie; *w dodatku Rozbitkowie będąc przemoczonym na łodzi można wytworzyć jej mokrą wersję. Nie będzie ona działać, powodując szybką śmierć postaci w razie nadejścia nocy. Galeria Pochodnia w nocy.png|Pochodnia oświetlająca niewielki obszar w nocy Pochodnia i charlie.png|Maxwell opisujący pochodnię leżącą na ziemii. Pochodnia.png|Pochodnia Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Przedmioty zajmujące slot ręki Kategoria:Przedmioty możliwe do zbudowania Kategoria:Obiekty emitujące światło Kategoria:Przedmioty tonące